the_world_of_esraovfandomcom-20200216-history
Frost Troll
The Frost Troll (Gair Frostascious) is a species of great ape. The frost troll is covered in thin, grey hair, but it's chest, upper legs, face, knees and hands are bare. It's fingers have long, rounded talons while it's toe's have smaller, pointed claws. It is robust, and either moves on all fours or hunched down with two legs. The creature has two eyes which it uses to see, and a third eye which is to scare off any larger predators or those wishing to kill it. The creature is between 55 to 70 kg and measures about 70 to 97 cm. The gestation period is six months. The infants are weaned at about two years old and often go into the wild on it's own at six. It's puberty starts at seven and ends at twelve. It's lifespan in the wild is 90-135 years; it's lifespan in captivity is 126-142 years. The trolls often live on their own, if not in a small group that lives fairly close to each other. Even if they live in a small group, they always hunt and forage on their own. When living in these small groups, the species lives in a male-dominated, strict hierarchy, which means disputes can generally be settled without the need for violence. They have been documented to be using tools, but this is somewhat rare and their use their talons and strength to prepare and hunt for food. Name The name "Gair" came from Mt. Gaira, a huge mountain that had a large population of Trolls. They were discovered by James Holland, a Human scientist and journalist. When finding a Frost Troll in the mountains, he kept a distance, watching the creature brutally attack a Hagstallion. He then camped out in this area, observing the creature's behaviour and actions. Holland wrote a book called "The Description of a New Creature, that of the Frostascious". It was in this book that the name Frostascious was first used. Later, a partner of Holland's, Martin Joyce, was working on a separate journey to Mt. Gaira when he encountered a Frost Troll, writing notes about how it acted. The name Gair Frostascious came about when he misspelled Mt. Gaira, but the name stuck. Ecology The Frost Troll is hard to adapt to other climates. It's only habitats are mountains. The creature has an in-detail and advanced cognitive map of it's home and hunting areas, easily being able to travel around the mountain. The Troll makes it's home in caves, usually the same one, where it crawls into a ball and sleeps in the corner at night. It's infants will sleep around it as well, if it is female, however the infants will not go to their father. They are generally hostile to most creatures, even their own, and will attack by swinging their massive arms and beating their opponent. Diet Frost Trolls are omnivores, however it prefers meat to fruit. They will also eat the needles and seeds of pine trees. Their common meat diet consists of Hagstallions, Deervillais, Vormin and Humans. Meat makes up the largest portion of their diet, while fruit or other plant-based nutrition makes a smaller portion. Males eat much more meat than females do, which is why females are more prone to starvation. Behaviour Group Structure Most groups of Frost Trolls can be anything from fifteen to forty members, but spend most of their time either traveling in small, temporary groups consisting of a few individuals, or on their own. The smaller groups are usually made up of family or maybe even close friends. There have been rare cases of these groups living in the same caves or caves very close to each other. At the core of social structures are males, which roam around, protect group members, and search for food. Males remain in their natal communities, while females generally emigrate at adolescence. As such, males in a community are more likely to be related to one another than females are to each other. Among males is generally a dominance hierarchy, and males are dominant over females.